50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS
Synopsis King breaks a 3DS in 50 different ways. Description I hope you enjoyed the last special video that was filmed in that old mobile home. �� Leave a like if you enjoyed! Summary 50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS is a video showing ways to break a 3DS made by Plainrock124 which was released on Tuesday, December 20th, 2016. This is his fifth episode in his "50 WAYS TO BREAK" series. The episode starts out with King saying he should smash one of his old consoles to make room for the Nintendo Switch. He then looks up resale prices for a Wii U and a 3DS on his MacBook Pro. He then finds out that his MacBook Pro won't turn on, so he gets his MacBook Air out instead. He then unboxes the MacBook Air and then resumes his search for the resale price. Here are the list of ways that he breaks his 3DS along with some notes. # Basic Drop # Basic Drop In Water # Originality - King screams at his laptop because he's angry that there's already a 50 Ways To Break A 3DS made by Shyzah. # The Claw - King gets angry that he didn't win a Splatoon Claw MiniGame and then puts his 3DS in the garbabe. # Lightbulb - King has trouble installing a lightbulb and then throws the lightbulb in the garbage right where the 3DS is, and ends up smashing the lightbulb entirely. # Streetpass - King asks "himself" if he wants to Streetpass. His clone said he's busy and then King gets angry and throws his 3DS on the ground. His clone sarcastically said, "Ok, yeah I got you." # Texting And Driving - King said that you can't text and drive, but they never said you can't use your 3DS and drive. King, instead of getting in a car, gets on his bike. He then rides down the street supposedly playing a Mario game until he crashes into a tree and gets injured. # Sonic Boom and SEGA - King just throws his 3DS on the table saying, "What a sh*tty game." # Age Limit - King turns on the "3D" option on his 3DS and starts having a seizure. He blames his 3DS and starts smashing it. # Nightmare - King is sleeping and out of nowhere, his 3DS opens all by itself. The 3DS said it would kill King's entire family for what King is doing to him, but King doesn't hesitate and throws it out the window. King wakes up again and thinks it was a dream, but it was in fact real and kicks the 3DS off of the bed and leaves a big stain on his bed. # Photography - The teacher welcomes the students and the students take out their cameras, but King pulls out his 3DS. The teacher says it's not a real camera and then throws it on the ground, and King gets mad. And then, one of his classmates said its not a real camera, and then pulls out an Xbox 360 Kinect. Like that's a camera. # Glasses - He starts this way off by introducing the audience to another Bored Smashing and a Bored Reviews. King says he's blind as a bat and says he will be smashing his MacBook Pro, while he's pointing at a 3DS and vice versa. He starts smashing his 3DS by using the infamous Yellow Hammer. And starts reviewing the MacBook Pro. # 3DS x2 - King says he says two 3DS's but in reality has three. # Phonebook - King says that Isabelle from Animal Crossing is so hot. Then, a biker comes along and says, "Here's the Phonebook you were just going to throw away!" The Phonebook then hits King's 3DS. King gets angry at the Phonebook thrower. # Nintendo Copyright - King introduces this way by saying that he will be playing some 3DS games. He gets a notification on his phone saying that he got mail. He sees that YouTube Copyright is destroying YouTube channels, and quickly changes his mind. # Bragging - King is playing a normal sized 3DS and then his friend brags to him that he got the new 3DS XL. King gets mad and smashes it. His friend then breaks the fourth wall by saying he used two scenes in a row and you can see the camera's reflection in the doorway. King gets really mad and chases after his friend. # Apps - King finds out that Nintendo apps are now on iOS and throws his 3DS away. # Studying - King is studying about Biology and says he doesn't want to study and wants to play with his 3DS. King throws his Biology book on 3DS, breaking it. King is so mad he calls the Suicide Hotline. He said, "Hello, it's me again." , indicating he's called the Suicide Hotline before. # Paper Mario - King is walking and sees his friend playing Paper Mario: Color Splash and says, "What is that abomination you're playing?" King says he should instead play Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. His friend says that's his second favorite Paper Mario game. King doesn't believe him and asks him what is his favorite Paper Mario game. His friend says Sticker Star and then King kills him. # Reenactment - This shows King's friend Kyle raging over Super Smash Bros. King then reenactment that moment. # Beauty Standards - Feminist Jones starts out and starts ranting about how evil corporations such as Microsoft and Sony portray women in video games. She says that she read that Nintendo is not portraying women badly but when she plays Super Smash Bros, she gets triggered. "NINTENDOS PATRIARCHY ENDS NOW!" She ends up breaking the 3DS. # Monitor - King is playing a video games on his 3DS and then gets mad and breaks his $2 Dell Monitor. # Evidence - King tries to clear up the evidence by smashing the Monitor by smashing it and throwing it off the roof. # Witnesses - King sees witnesses and starts attacking them and then breaks them. # The Suggestion - The suggestion said to freeze the 3DS overnight and then smash it, and that's what King did. # A Small Rant - King says that he misses the days of 50 ways to break where all the ways were simple. He then takes out a hammer and hits the 3DS and says: "There. That counts as a way." # SD Card - King was trying to put the SD card in the cartridge slot and got frustrated because it wouldn't fit in all the way. He then takes a hammer and tries to hit it in with the hammer. He then takes it out and breaks it in half since it only had 2GB of storage. # Grades - King's mom is holding one of King's papers that he got an A minus on. King's mom then proceeds to hitting the 3DS with a belt. # Punishment - King's mom locks up King's computer in the safe for his bad grades. King then goes into his room and sees the broken 3DS on his bed. His mom then comes in with a belt. King was in big trouble. King's mom then proceeds to hitting the 3DS and King with the belt. # TBA Characters TBA Trivia TBA Errors TBACategory:Videos